1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to field of electro-mechanical design. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of aerial missile construction. By way of further characterization, this invention pertains to the field of electro instrumentation and telemetry. By way of further characterization, but without limitation thereto, this invention pertains to the field of radio frequency telemetry for use in a small diameter aerial missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A very effective class of weapons evolved from modern warfare have been small diameter aerial missiles. These weapons may be easily transported to remote sites and with a minimum of launch apparatus used to interdict distant targets including aerial targets. A wide variety of guidance systems is used to direct these missiles to their targets. Because of the wide spread acceptance of this class of missiles a need has arisen for accurate analysis of their flight conditions for use in weapon development as well as in training of operational crews.
Although the general field of telemetry provides hope for such missile instrumentation, to date no package has been developed which is sufficiently small to replace the payload on these missiles to permit an accurate analysis of their flight in real time conditions or to be used to train launch crews. That is, prior telemetry packages have been so bulky and of such excess weight that when the payload is replaced by the telemetry package adverse aerodynamic results cause the missile to perform in an abnormal fashion. What has been needed is a plural channel telemetry system which can transmit back to the ground launch point, or to training crews, the various electrical parameters for the short flight of such missiles. Prior telemetry systems have required excessive power supplies or connection to the power supply of the missile itself. Such an artificial load effects the performance of the missile and detracts from the quality of the telemeter results.